Miracle
by KittieBatch
Summary: Un último milagro es lo que espera Thor, a pesar de perder la esperanza de una resurrección, aún sueña con volverlo a ver.


**Un milagro**

Thor lo vio morir a manos de Thanos, sintió su cuerpo carente de vida entre sus brazos y lo lloró, cada día, desde que Loki murió, Thor no dejó de sufrir por su muerte.

Las personas en Midgard se las arreglaban para seguir con sus vidas aunque solo existía la mitad de la población, Natasha y Steve intentaban animarlo, sin embargo, no podía ver hacia el futuro, necesitaba encontrar paz, y solo lo lograría si asesinaba a Thanos, necesitaba la venganza, retorcer su cuello como él lo hizo con Loki.

El tiempo pasaba, no sabía cuantos amaneceres vio sin él, se perdió en sus recuerdos, en las confesiones, en los detalles... Porque ellos tenían un secreto, algo que ocultaron de todo y de todos, un día se descubrieron enamorados, anhelantes del otro pero temerosos de las consecuencias que tendrían al caer en sus deseos, al final el amor pesó más y ellos se dejaron llevar, aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto, que, de alguna forma, estar juntos estaba condenado. Aún si no eran hermanos, Loki eligió otro camino, a pesar de amarse, él ansiaba cosas que jamás tendría con Thor y, él creyó que si dejaba entrar a otra persona a su vida, podría olvidarse de Loki.

En realidad no funcionó, Jane Foster pudo ser una buena opción al inicio, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por Asgard, ella no era la correcta, jamás sería como Loki, fuerte, dispuesto al sacrificio por los suyos, a tomar actos que parecen malos para lograr un bien mayor, porque, tristemente Thor descubrió muy tarde, que las acciones de su hermano en su mayoría se dirigían a que él madurase como Rey de Asgard.

Natasha entró a sus habitaciones con el rostro lleno de confusión -Ven conmigo, tienes que ver esto- dijo ella sin mayor explicación, la primera idea de Thor fue que, quizás, encontraron a Thanos o algo estaba pasando en Midgard, él no esperaba encontrarse con aquello.

-Son imágenes de un hospital en Londres- anunció ella -alguien aparentemente lo reconoció y decidió contactarse con nosotros... ¿cómo es esto posible?

-...Loki...- susurró el nombre de su hermano, la pantalla le devolvía la imagen de su hermano en una cama de hospital, pálido, delgado, pero aún vivo, Loki de alguna manera estaba vivo, ¿cómo, por qué, cuándo? eso no importaba, Thor sentía su corazón volver a la vida. -Tengo que ir con él- decidió.

Natasha le aconsejó que deberían ir juntos, no sería buena idea ir solo, podría ser una trampa, un juego de alguien, Thor aceptó la compañía solo para que Nat esté tranquila, esa misma noche tomaron un Jet y volaron a Londres, a primera hora en la mañana se presentaron en el hospital, después de convencer al personal de que los dejasen pasar a la habitación donde estaba Loki, lograron llegar a él.

-Está en coma, no sabemos si despertará alguna vez- informó el médico a su cargo, no sabían qué sucedió con él, una pareja lo encontró flotando en el Támesis, cuando lo sacaron aún tenía signos vitales, lo llevaron al hospital, pero permaneció inconsciente.

-¿Hace cuánto lo encontraron?- preguntó Thor ansioso de quedarse a su lado.

-Dos meses- confirmó el médico.

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo quedarme con él?- pidió y pronto el médico y Nat desaparecieron, al fin pudo tener un momento junto a Loki, tocar su piel, ver su rostro a detalle y convencerse de que era él, su Loki, ese que una vez más se las arregló para sobrevivir al mismo infierno.

Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, quería saber si él sabía que Thanos llegaría por ellos, sí tenía algún plan para ayudarlos, quería saber cómo sobrevivió, pero, lo más importante, necesitaba pedir su perdón, rogarle que perdonara su estupidez, quería rogar que olvide cuando lo llamó el peor hermano, porque una vez más, Loki solo intentó ganar tiempo y salvarlo...

Con ayuda de Natasha lo trasladaron al cuartel general de los Vengadores, aún inconsciente, sería lo mejor, Bruce podría intentar averiguar lo que pasaba con él, por qué no volvía del coma.

Una semana después y con mucha dedicación de Bruce, la magia de Loki comenzó a surgir acelerando el proceso de curación, y una mañana de intensa lluvia, por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó a nadie en específico, sus ojos dieron con la molesta luz de la habitación y el sonido del monitor taladró su cabeza. -Duele- gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando minimizar el daño.

El primero en llegar a su lado fue Bruce que se hallaba cerca -Loki, por fin despiertas- dijo él con entusiasmo, sin embargo, el moreno lo observó confundido.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró asustado -¿dónde estoy? ¿qué me hicieron?

-Tranquilo, soy Bruce- informó siendo lo más dulce y suave posible, algo no estaba bien -Estás en el cuartel general de los Vengadores.

-¿Qué? ¿el cuartel de qué cosa?- la mirada casi aterrada de Loki confirmó sus sospechas, no recordaba nada.

-Estás a salvo, espera un momento, traeré a alguien que podrá ayudarte- Bruce se apuro en llamar a Thor que sonrió entusiasmado al enterarse de que su hermano estaba despierto, no hizo mucho caso de las advertencias de Bruce, Loki era del tipo que le gustaba gastar bromas, quizás solo estaba jugando con Bruce para asustarlo y cobrarse una que otra por lo sucedido en el pasado entre ellos dos.

Siguió al Doctor hacia la habitación que acondicionaron para el enfermo, Thor no pudo evitar parecer un enorme cachorro entusiasmado, después de creer que su hermano estaba muerto, de escuchar como Thanos prometió que esta vez no habrían resurrecciones, de no saber de él durante meses, que Loki por fin recuperase la consciencia era digno de festejo, ya deseaba hablar con él, ponerlo al corriente de todo lo que pasó en esos meses, abrazarlo y prometerle que jamás volverían a separarse.

-¡Loki!- Thor corrió a su encuentro tan pronto entró a la habitación, tomó a Loki entre sus brazos con fuerza susurrando cuanto lo extraño, prometiendo que jamás volvería a dudar de él, rogando su perdón por todas las faltas del pasado. -Mi amado Loki, estás vivo, estás conmigo- no se cansaba de repetir en ese abrazo que parecía no terminarse, fue entonces cuando delicadamente Loki lo apartó de su lado y con la mayor inocencia del mundo preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?- Thor lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos, Loki no lo recordaba, y aquello no era una broma, conocía ese tono, Loki solía usarlo cuando desconocía algo y acudía a su madre por una respuesta.

-Soy Thor- el rubio tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Loki -¿No me recuerdas?

-Lo siento- lo escuchó decir -No sé quien eres...

-Está bien- Thor sonrió con tristeza -Yo... no es importante quien soy, es bueno ver que despertaste- entonces el rubio salió de la habitación con el corazón roto, Bruce fue tras él preguntando por qué no le dijo nada a Loki a lo que respondió -Estará mejor sin mí- y en efecto, en esos segundos comprendió que mucha de la decadencia de Loki fue por su causa, no volvería a condenarlo a una vida llena de peligros y desastres a su lado, aún si lo amaba con su vida, Thor aceptaría que Loki no volviese a su lado, que haga una vida en Midgard, como una persona normal.

No importaría cuanto amor sienta por él, siempre supo que su amor estaba condenado al fracaso, ahora era más consciente que nunca de ese hecho, tantos años, tantos sucesos que los separaban, era obvio que jamás estarían juntos.

Ver la duda en los ojos de Loki fue un golpe directo a su corazón, su memoria seguramente lo estaba protegiendo del dolor que evocaba el pasado, los recuerdos, Thor representaba dolor en la vida de Loki.

La tormenta se desató por completo y los rayos azotaron el cielo, haciendo que Loki sintiese un escalofrío recorrerle, por instinto buscó algo con la mirada, como si esperase encontrarse con un rostro familiar que le dijese que estaría a salvo, no halló a nadie, estaba confundido, adolorido e ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no tenía recuerdos, ni su nombre o su pasado, nada que lo guiase a saber qué le sucedía, solo tenía un abrazo que le dio un desconocido que lo llamó por un nombre que quizás era el suyo, o quizás no, y un miedo terrible a las tormentas.

-No recuerdo nada- gimió aterrado acurrucándose en la cama con verdadero pánico. -nada...- y se echó a llorar, como un chiquillo, lloró porque tenía miedo, porque todo le era desconocido, pero, especialmente, lloró porque sentía la necesidad de llorar por algo que no recordaba, por un pasado perdido y por ese dolor en el corazón que no sabía de donde nacía, ese anhelo de algo o alguien... pero su mente no era capaz de traerle la respuesta a ese anhelo, Loki no recordaba nada.

Thor lo observaba en silencio tras la ventana, allí bajo la lluvia podía verlo en esa habitación acurrucado entre las mantas temblando y recordó cuando eran tan solo unos niños y como en cada tormenta Loki corría a su cama y se acurrucaba con él pidiendo que lo proteja, Loki volvía a ser ese niño aterrado en esos momentos y, aún contra sus creencias, volvió a su habitación susurrando -No te preocupes, pronto pasará la tormenta- lo vio salir bajo las mantas y observarlo con la mirada llena de miedo, Thor ofreció su mano para darle seguridad y justo en ese momento, ese leve contacto calmó a Loki. -¿Ves?- susurró el rubio suave.

Loki devolvió la sonrisa de forma inocente, no sabía quien era ese hombre, pero su sola presencia logró calmarlo, llenarlo de una especie de paz, de alguna forma, ese hombre era su hogar -Gracias- murmuró agradecido enredando sus dedos con los de Thor y entonces, la memoria de Loki volvió.

* * *

**_Espero que les gustase, un pequeño escrito sobre estos dos que tenía la necesidad de hacer, recuerden votar y dejar sus comentarios, y pasarse por mis otros proyectos Thorki, ir a mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" y leerse todo el material gráfico que tengo allí, y por supuesto enterarse de las actualizaciones de mis diferentes fanfics, Gracias por leer y ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
